Stages
by CandymanChuka
Summary: A Teen who makes a promise to his dying grandfather to pay it forward, so he becomes a hero and teams up with a high school friend to look for missing runaway children.
1. Prologue

Epilogue

If you were to see me across the street, stop me before I pass by you, and tell me that "life doesn't give you more than you can bear" or "life gets easier when you grow up", to be honest I would've believed you. At least I would have, if I found a way to fast forward through my puberty stage. When I was a kid, the only thing that I had to worry about was when my parents came home from work, while my siblings were asleep. Or what lunch I would bring to school and trade my goodies. Hell, you can ever classify my brother being vocal, (for lack of better term) when I did something wrong…which hasn't changed at all while growing up to be honest…it just…evolved.

To sum everything up, life was simpler back then. I didn't have to worry about girls, when I'm going to put gas in my car, when my next paycheck is coming through. Anything. All I had to do was live. But, then I grew up and all good things come to an end. Since then, I forgot the pure definition of the word "**REST**". I liked life so much better when I had to juggle one thing, (that doesn't mean I'm going to end it, I just wish that things were easier for me now). Now I have my school, my friends and family, and my job…well jobs. By day, I'm a nursing assistant. Take care of the elderly from the basic needs to things that one would be hard to witness. Serving food. Making beds. You name it. I got that stupid certificate when I was 18 years old. I even missed my graduation to get that damn thing. Not that I regret it, but it was the last time that I saw some of the people who actually liked me in high school. My night job…well, I have two night jobs. In this case, I needed the money, and I wanted to go see if people were hiring, so I decided that I would hand in my resume for a local, yet high class bar. They needed security guards. I needed the extra $18.00 an hour in my pocket, (that skill came in handy recently). It was a win-win situation. However, my other night job…well it's not really a job. It's more like a promise of the last words of a dying man. Someone that was very close to the family. It's best for me not to tell you, or at least at this point. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Hell, if it makes you feel better I don't really believe it and I'm the one involved. I guess I will, eventually. But right now, I'll just keep things as simple and normal for as long as I can, as normal situations can get for me that is. The job itself has not been a godsend. To do this, I had to risk almost everything that I'm trying to balance in my life. But in the end, I may not know it now, but I have to believe that all of this that I'm doing will be good for something.

My name is Wyatt Kurto Gabriel Stewart, I'm now twenty two years old, and I'm the 3rd child of four. I am a nursing assistant, a bouncer, future funeral director, and a man of my word. I'm going to share with you the promise that I made to someone that was very dear to me.


	2. Stage One: TJ's Gift

Stage One: TJ's Gift

_She was lying there next to me, my arms wrapped around her waist, as her arm was placed on my shoulder. I released her waist temporarily and removed her brightened red hair that relaxed on her shoulders to reveal her face, as she looked deeply into my eyes. And I stared into hers. The place was special to us, this where our "love" story began, two years ago. This is where Katrina and I kissed for the very first time. I could've sat there all day. When I was with her, time just stops. She brings me to a different place, away from my troubles and worries. I couldn't help but break into a smile when I was holding her._ And then the alarm clock rang…

I woke up, realizing it was all a dream. If that wasn't a big slap in the face, I don't know what is. I'd be lying to myself if I said that I didn't miss that. Now, I'm in my bed, eyes wide open and should be getting ready for college taking funeral directing. Sounds simple enough right? The course I mean at least. I looked at my cellphone, 7:56am. Remember when told you about things being "easy" earlier? Well, they would've been this morning, if I didn't have my ex-girlfriend texting me out of liberation, not only joining the "I hate Wyatt club", but "reminding" me what a "**REAL MAN"** does for a woman, (as much as I really hate it, it was easier for me to say that I cheated on her, verses what actually happened. She wouldn't believe me). This has been going on for a while, even her boyfriend started to tag along with this messaging crusade,

"If you love her, you would've taken good care of her. But, that's okay…I'll do your job for you. Not that I mind it of course. Can't believe that I would meet someone as stupid as you to actually let a girl like her go."

I got out of bed, stretched a bit and looked around my room. I forgot that I made my room like a crime scene last night after working on a school project. I managed to find a white short sleeved "Thousand Foot Krutch-Be the Change" that was hiding under my dresser, and some black cargo pants. I put my supplies in my backpack, which included my notebooks, (along with my papers for my project which I had a lovely time gathering up also), writing supplies, my HP Windows 7 2013 Laptop, and my textbook. After being fully dressed, I opened the door to my room, and went into the hallway. I went to my parent's master bedroom…sleeping. Both my sister's rooms…asleep, both of them. My brother's room. Call of Duty was left on the screen. Sleeping. They don't have to get up for another two hours anyways. The only reason why I'm up, is because TJ texted me last night,

"Dude, I need your help with something, also we need to talk. Come by my house at around 8 or so. Anita would let you in on her way out to work. "

It sounded urgent enough to wake me up at 7:30 in the god damn morning…or at least it better be. I grabbed my coat and headphones, and got out of the house, locking the door behind me. And started walking towards the bus stop. I turned around, only to see from a 90 degree angle. Red bright hair, glasses, piercing blue eyes…Katrina. She was with some guy i couldn't recognize, but I'm pretty much assumed that this was "my replacement". She noticed me looking at her for a while. She broke off hands with that guy, and she looked back. Only to give me what would seem to be a glare. She kissed him. In front of me. If only I could tell her the truth. I didn't cheat on her, I mean I went distant, (which is probably one of the many stupid things to do when you're in a relationship…SO DON'T DO IT!). But I didn't cheat. Through I would have a better chance of being in prison, verses telling her what actually happened. I got on the bus, and sat in one of the aisles, maybe two or three seats from the back. I placed my headphones over my ears. Hearing the sounds of one of my favorite bands that I adore so much. Just to drown what I saw. Katrina…happier with someone else.

"_Here you are, down on your knees again,  
>trying to find air to breathe again,<br>and the only surrender will help you now,  
>I love you please see and believe again…"<em>

It didn't blind me from what I just saw, but it just temporary distracted me. I looked at my phone. Looked up TJ as one of my contacts and hit the Send a Message button, "I'm coming now. From what it looks like, I'm probably going to be there in about 10 minutes." After I hit send, I put my phone away in my coat pocket. Going back to my world of music and temporary distractions. At least, as long as I had the music playing in my ears.

I finally got off the bus, making a 5 minute walk to TJ's house. And when I finally got there, just as he said, Anita opened and greeted me at the door.

"He's in the basement. And make sure that you guys aren't so loud. Parents are still sleeping."

I nodded, "we'll keep the speakers to a minimum." I saw her get in her 2013 black Chevrolet SS she waved, drove away from the driveway, and accelerated forward towards traffic. I returned the favor, and went inside. I took my backpack strap off my shoulders and I held it in my hand. Took off my shoes and I went downstairs, as I was told. TJ was waiting for me, turned away from his computer. Still in pajamas, holding his black Gibson Hummingbird Acoustic Guitar. Strumming every string carefully, as he sang along.

"_I judge by what she's wearing,  
>Just how many heads I'm tearing,<br>Off of assholes coming on to her,  
>Each night seems like it's getting worse<br>And I wish she'd take the night off  
>So I don't have to fight off<br>Every asshole coming on to her  
>It happens every night she works"<em>

I didn't want to interrupt him, (at least at this particular moment) singing, so I pulled a chair, and sat down across from him. I've known him for years. I can't tell you the exact time, but I can tell you that I've known him longer that I've known Katrina. We went to school for maybe two years, and I was known as the new kid. So he decided to come up to me and help me. "Showed me the ropes" if you may want to call it.

"_They'll go and ask the DJ,  
>Find out just what would she say,<br>If they all tried coming on to her,  
>Don't they know it's never going to work,<br>They think they'll get inside her,  
>With every drink they buy her,<br>As they all try coming on to her,  
>This time somebody's getting hurt"<em>

"Here's comes the next contestant," I cut him off, tapping my foot on the ground as play through that first part of the song. "I never took you as a Nickelback fan. I should've bought you their CDs if I knew any better." I laughed at him and I lifted my chair and came towards him, planting my chair almost three feet away.

TJ stopped, without even looking up to shoot a glare at me, "The song was easy to play…until you showed up." He placed the guitar down and fixed his eyes on me. Having an odd look on his face, "Where did you see her this time?"

"Who are you talking about?" I knew exactly who he was talking about. I just wanted to change the subject, before I went off on a chronicle again. "Like on the way here? I didn't…see...anyone. I didn't stop for anything, you asked me to come here and I did. Didn't even get a chance to talk to anyone. Except your sister! She's gotten taller since I've seen her last."

"Are we seriously playing that game, dude?" TJ leaned forward towards me. Given the proper incentive, he could head-butt me if he really wanted to, "First of all, if you ever involve my sister in any conversation that we have, you will punched in the face. Second of all, every time that you see, hear, or talk about Katrina, you get that look as if you're suffering from an internal disease. I'm surprised that I don't see a shrine in your room."

I sighed, out of confession. Sometimes I forget that TJ knows me like the back of his hand. If something is bothering me, he knows it before I do, (mind you that I wear my heart and my emotions on my sleeve). TJ doesn't really know Katrina. He knows of her, but the way that I talk about her, you'd think that she was standing right in front of the both of us. He's the only one so far who knows about the promise that I made. I buried my face in my hands, "I'm not THAT obsessed with her, I just wished that things were easier."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth? Just sit her down, and tell her everything what's been going on for the past two years. Trust me, the texts would stop, you would be able to start over with her, and everything would be back to the way it was."

"It's hardly that simple,"

"It can be! Just stop beating around the bush and tell her what the hell is going on. You're not a cheater, and she deserves to know that. I mean you told me and I'm still okay with it. "

I looked up at him, "Do you remember what happened when I told and showed YOU?"

"No…yes," TJ rested his chin on his guitar, and he was plucking the strings on the neck, "Good point. Well, that's because you came up to me from behind, and had an arrow aimed at my chest!"

"Did you really have to punch me in the face?" I pulled out my cellphone, no new messages and then I placed it back in my pocket. Looking again at TJ, "I wasn't going to shoot. That's the thanks I get for just saving your ass."

"Fight or Flight, dude." He stood up and started to stretch, "I'll just be a minute. I honestly didn't expect you to be this early. Just give me five minutes, and I'll show you. "

TJ went into another room after he placed his guitar on the seat, locking the door behind him. Leaving me alone in the main room…to be deep in thought, (which sometimes didn't always go in my favor…especially recently) But what if he's right? What if I just tell Katrina the truth? I mean what's the worst that can happen? I mean…she already hates me. Just tell what happened, and what's been going on for two years now. She always wanted answers, and the truth. She deserves them. But that's asking a lot. I mean, if she knows, there's a good chance that she would take it as well as TJ did…maybe even worse. SO, my choices are as stands…I can continue this lie, and have her continue to think that I'm a cheater. Or I can tell her the truth and I have her hate me even more for lying to her, and then she calls the police on me. Then it hit me…Katrina isn't the only one I'm lying to. I mean, if I tell her, does that mean that my family also has the right to know what's been going on also? Technically speaking, they deserve to know more than Katrina does. Well…just as Katrina does anyways. I shook my head, I'm over thinking this. I already know my decision. One day they will know. I'll sit them down and tell them everything. My family, my friends…especially Katrina. Just not right now. Not today. TJ came out of the room, with just a towel on. His hair was dripping down like a mopped dog sniffing for food, and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Was it that important, that you didn't feel like you needed to put on clothes?"

"Nobody said that you had to look my way, pervert." TJ shot me a wink, "I mean I know I'm sexy. But, come on!"

He sat back down in his chair where his computer was, still brushing his teeth, "come here… this was the emergency. And trust me …you're going to like this." We both leaned forward towards his computer screen, almost to point where we can kiss it…if i wanted to. It was designs to new contact lens that TJ was making for me, (I told him that I had trouble aiming recently).

"My gift to you." He smiled, "I call them, "X-Hawks". With these, you'll be able to not only see through some things like a brick wall or door. But, you'll be able to zoom in with these, enhancing your vision up to three times more. Making your shots more accurate. So think of it as shooting someone, who standing an arm's length from you."

"You're going to need a better name than "X-Hawks" if you want me to even put those damn things in my eyes." I patted his shoulder, "but, since you went through ALL THIS TROUBLE…I'll try them on tonight."

"I also enhanced your bow also," he smiled, as he spined the chair around to face me, while he was sitting in it, "So when you do the "Heaven's Shot", when you hit the target…things go BOOM from the sky. I added an exploding tip to it. "

I smiled at TJ, (if this isn't starting to make any sense to you, it's okay…were still at the beginning of the story. So, I have lots of time to get you to understand). I picked up the bow, which was beside him also, and looked at him, "let's do a field test. When I use them tonight…"

TJ's Gift


End file.
